Not So Dead
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: When he opened his eyes and looked at the roof he could have sworn that he saw her. Fields, or Kelly, was there. Smirking down at him from the roof. When he blinked she disappeared. Bond shook his head, jumped in his borrowed car and drove away.


**_This would go in the crossover section but it's more St Trinians then Bond, well I think it is._**

* * *

He didn't usually do this, it wasn't apart of his job. He didn't usually feel this guilty. He didn't usually do a lot of things but today he found himself doing a lot of things that he didn't usually do. He was an agent, it wasn't in his job description to do things like this. MI6 had people hired to do this sort of thing but he felt the need to do it instead. He didn't know if it was his guilt at her death, if he had followed M's orders she would still be alive. He was Bond and he was doing the usual.

It had taken him mere minutes to find Agent Field's file and it had taken him a few seconds to scan it with his eyes. He had hoped to find the address of her parents or of any other relative but all he found was the address of a now known boarding school. Bond had heard of St Trinians, most of England had by now, he knew, from some members of the education board, that those girls could be deadly. Q, the man who provided him with his fancy gadgets, had laughed at Bond when he had taken more then a few devices with him. Bond wasn't a fool, he didn't want his precious Aston Martin to be ruined. The agent made sure he was well equipped, James wanted to come back from St Trinians alive.

James Bond wasn't the kind of man to be nervous, he didn't know whether he was nervous about driving down the St Trinian drive or telling them that their beloved friend had been murdered. 007 tightened his hand on his steering wheel, it didn't matter if this car got wrecked because it wasn't his. Any moment now he would be pelted with paint balls and flour bombs, he had done his research. James just hoped that today the St Trinians would take a day off from attacking any unfortunate soul who should walk upon their ground, his hopes weren't to come true.

All of a sudden his borrowed black car was fired at, he felt the car rock slightly at each hit. Bond was brave, he must have been if he carried on driving. He did, however, speed up. The spy soon regretted his decision to speed up when he found himself directly outside the grafftied entrance. James stepped out of the car and admired the handy work and accuracy of the first years. When a desk fell from an upstairs window, nearly hitting him, 007 knew it was time to give them the devastating news. Confidently, he climbed the steps and pushed open the door.

"Excuse me," He said, "Excuse me," He said again when Beverly gave no response, Bond sighed to himself. In one quick moment he reached over the desk and pulled the secretary's earphones out of her ears,

"Ya not from inland revenue are ya?" She asked immediately,

"No, I'm here regarding Agent Fields," A lump in his throat began to form, Beverly's face remained blank,

"Who?" She asked after a few minutes,

"Strawberry Fields?" He asked, hoping that he didn't get the wrong address from her file,

"Oh!" She smiled, "There like a mile up the road," She added, 007 had to resist the urge to groan,

"No," He said flatly, "It has come to my attention that she used to be a student here," He stated, James had to remind himself to be polite,

"I didn't think strawberries needed to go to school,"

"He means Kelly," Annabelle, who had been watching Bind and Beverly, said as she descended the main stairs,

"Oh!" Beverly smiled brightly, "Why didn't ya say?" Annabelle and Bind sighed,

"He did,"

"No he said summet about Strawberry Fields," The dippy secretary argued,

"Strawberry Fields is Kelly's agent name," The head girl then turned to Bond, "What trouble is in?" Annabelle asked him with a smirk,

"Is there somewhere private where we can talk?" Annabelle didn't get to answer because a very loud Chav and Rude Girl entered the building,

"Stomp we've arrived!" They yelled as they walked though the large front doors,

"Drop the beat, nasty face, why ya lookin' at me?" Taylor sang as she looked at Bond,

"Taylor!" Annabelle yelled, her voice rang in authority, "Before you ask he's here regarding Kelly, if you will follow me Sir. Taylor you may as well come too." Annabelle said polity,

"Wonda wot Kel's done." The Chav whispered to her friend.

Bond and Taylor followed the youngest Fritton through the building. 007 spent time looking at each crack and hole in the wall, his mind filled with different conclusions about what how they had happened. Bond couldn't help but smile at two innocent looking twins, he had seen their paint covered hands and was smiling at their handy work. The bouncing brunette's curls came to a sudden halt outside an empty classroom. Annabelle opened the door, moved out of the way and gestured with her hand for Bond to enter first. Taylor followed Bond into the room and plonked herself down onto one of the many tables. "Take a seat," Annabelle smiled warmly, "I just need to gather a few people, I'll only be a moment." Then she glided out the door.

Bond strode across the room and sat in the chair behind what appeared to be the teacher's desk. His eyes flickered around the room as he studied every detail. Every crack, hole and speck of dust was glanced at in detail. As James analysed his surroundings he began to picture Fields sitting at one of the desks, smirk dancing on her lips as she over powered the teacher. He smiled at the thought,

"Wot you smilin' at?" Taylor asked rather rudely,

"A memory," James replied, he ignored her tone, "What do you know of Fields?"

"Ya mean Kel?" Bond nodded, "No of ya business, woteva 'appens 'ere aint spoken of to outsiders,"

"She can't have done anything that bad," James smiled, Taylor snorted, "Or maybe she wasn't bad. Maybe none of you are as bad as every says,"

"Wanna bet?" 007 smiled to himself, he had succeeded in tricking the school girl into telling him, "Kels was the baddest of da lot, dats why she was 'ead gal init,"

"Head Girl you say?" Taylor nodded,

"Yeah, she's well fierce. She'd eat you for breakfast," The Chav bragged, James chuckled,

"She already has," He mumbled to himself.

Taylor didn't hear Bond's comment, she wasn't meant to anyway, her attention was diverted to the door. Four new faces entered the room before Annabelle followed. Tania, Tara, Chelsea and Celia sat down on tables near Taylor. Annabelle settled on perching on the corner of the desk that Bond was currently sitting at and made sure he had a perfect view of her legs, that way he would be distracted if things became tricky. James cleared his throat before talking, he hoped his voice wouldn't give him away. "Fields," He started,

"Kelly," Taylor grumbled, Bond ignored her and carried on,

"Has been,"

"Kidnapped?" Taylor yelled,

"Sacked?" Tania and Tara asked in unison,

"Preggers?" Taylor yelled again,

"Using solar power?" Celia said dreamily,

"Stolen?" Chelsea shouted, everyone, except Bond, groaned at the blondes comment,

"Chelsea, that's the same as being kidnapped," Annabelle sighed,

"Oh,"

"Girls," Bond said politely, "There's no easy way to say this,"

"Oh," Everyone turned to look at Chelsea, "Is it like saying Voldemort? You know, like, forbidden?" The room filled with groans again,

"No," Bond forced his eyes not to roll, "Agent Fields has,"

"Been raped?" Taylor interrupted,

"Had an abortion?" Chelsea asked,

"Been raped and had an abortion?" The Chav and the Tottie yelled, 007 sighed,

"Stop interrupting the man," Annabelle ordered, "Or we'll be here until Christmas!"

"Sorry," Taylor, Chelsea, Celia, Tania and Tara mumbled,

"Agent Fields has died in action," He closed his eyes as he delivered the news.

The room fell into a deathly silence as the five students processed the information through their brains. It took five minutes for tears to start falling, no cries escaped from mouths. Silent tears fell down the twins' faces as they mourned, their indestructible idol had gone for good. No longer would she walk back into the building with a smirk on her face. No longer would she give them a welcoming hug. No longer would she plait their hair in the common room as she talked with Annabelle.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Bond said, Annabelle nodded to him, "I'll see myself out,"

Bond practically ran towards his car, he wanted to get of here as soon as possible and it had nothing to do with the students. Once at his car, 007 leaned against it, facing the school, and took a deep breath with his eyes closed. When he opened them and looked at the roof he could have sworn that he saw her. Fields, or Kelly, was there. Smirking down at him from the roof. Black hair now framed her perfect face and red lipstick now coated her lips. When he blinked she disappeared. Bond shook his head, jumped in his borrowed car and drove away.

Kelly Jones stood on the roof smirking to herself, she didn't expect Bond to show up. The previous head girl was glad that he had seen her face, he would think that he was going mad. Still smirking, Kelly Jones left the roof and walked in the direction of the classroom where Annabelle was. Kelly knew which classroom the head girl would be in, it would be the only that wasn't full of traps. Her heels clicked and echoed off of the walls as she approached, her trademark smirk was still on her painted lips. Slowly, she pushed the door, which groaned in protest, open. She then casually leaned against the door frame and clapped slowly,

"It's a ghost!" Chelsea screamed,

"Chels," Annabelle said slowly, the poor Tottie didn't listen to her friend and started running around the room screaming about ghosts. Taylor rolled her eyes at the girl and hopped off the table, when Chelsea ran past, she grabbed her,

"Look, I'll prove tha' Kel aint a ghost," Taylor then let go of the petrified blonde and strolled over to Kelly. The black haired girl looked at her smirking friend with a raised eyebrow, Taylor pulled her arm back and punched Kelly in the arm, "See, if tha' was a ghost me 'and woulda gone through 'er," Taylor grinned,

"Great, now that we've got that cleared up. Kelly," Annabelle turned to her friend, "Why are you not dead?" She joked,

"Because being dead is boring," Annabelle chuckled, her face then grew serious,

"What was that about anyway?"

"That was me quitting MI7,"

"Why?" Annabelle asked, she was clearly interested,

"Because it's legal, I like to have abit of danger in my life. You know, running from the police and stuff," Kelly grinned,

"Ah, that makes sense." Annabelle laughed.

* * *

**_I thought about writing this at Christmas when I first saw Quantum of Solace but I was to busy with Something Wirth Fighting For and I'm Wilder but it came on ITV so like BAM. _**

**_I've had to slap myself everytime I got distracted, my cheeks rosey red so there is evidence, don'tcha think that deserves a review?_**


End file.
